The Miracle Prince
by Auramaster24
Summary: What if there were a seventh element of harmony said to be wielded by a chosen hero? When a great evil that has long been though banished returns from a dark realm, one young alicorn must overcome all odds and find a way to protect those he has left..
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Billows of smoke and dust rose from the ground as two creatures clashed at the altar in **Convexity**. **Joel** , a Cerulean blue teenage Alicorn faced the evil **Changling** queen **Chrysalis**. The young Alicorn was desperate to end the battle. In a desperate attempt, he unleashed the legendary Aura Fury attack felling the evil queen. The battle was over and Joel emerged victorious. But the power of his final attack had caused time and space to falter and Convexity began to implode. Seeing the portal back to **Equestia** , Joel flew through just as it closed, not knowing where he would land..

Joel- A Teenage Alicorn and adopitve son of Princess Celestia, he was found at the castle door as a infant and has some kind of sacred power. His cutie mark is a dark storm cloud with a ray of golden light coming from it. He has a caring personality and is always willing to help those in need, but in battle he is down right fierce. He never gives up no matter the odds and is full of confidence and courge. It is unknown where he comes from..

Convexity- A spacelike realm that acts as an "airlock" between and connecting worlds. Legend tells of a great evil sealed away here..

Chrysalis- Queen of the changelings, for the past few years, she has secretly been working to revive her master..

Changelings- Grotesque shape shifting ponys, that can morph into anything as well as have fangs. They can even scare the bravest ponys. Thanks to one of his abilites, Joel knows immediatly if something or somepony is a fake..

Equestria- A land once founded long ago by earth ponies, pegasai and Unicorns. Princessess Celestia, Her younger sister Luna along with Cadence and Twilight Sparkle rule Equestria.


	2. A Hero's Awakenings

Chapter One

A Hero's awakenings..

Normal point of view

It was a normal night in the Crystal empire. As Princess **Cadence** and **Shining Armor** slept peacefully, they were awakened by a loud crash outside the palace. They sprang from thier bed and were shocked to see the motionless body on the ground..

 **Cadence** \- The Crystal Princess and ruler of the Crystal empire and married to Shining Armor, She has known Joel since he was young and views him as her little brother. She has also foalsat him many times. She can be protective of him at times but is always willing to help Joel when he needs it, whether he likes it or not..

 **Shining Armor** \- A ruler of the Crystal Empire and married to Princess Cadence, He is an older brother to Joel and like Cadence, helped look out for him when he was younger. Just like brothers, he always Joel's back.

Joel's point of view

Darkness.. all I could see was darkness. I could not even move. I heard a steady beeping nearby along with a voice I did not reconize. "Princess, I think he's coming to." I then heard "her" voice. "Joel? Can you hear me? It's me, Cadence." She said soothingly.

As I opened my eyes, the light stung my eyes. The only thing that helped was that Cadence was there. "Somehow you always were like my gaudian angel..." I said a weak grin on my face. As I tried to move, Cadence stopped me. "Stay down Joel. Your in no shape to be going anywhere." She told me. She was right. My right wing was bandaged to my side, and I could feel my power was gone. I sighed in defeat. "Joel are you alright?" She asked me. "Not really Cadence. That battle drained alot of my strength. It took all I had to stop Crysalis. I don't think I can even fire an Aura Spear." I told her. She gasped. "Did you say Crysalis.. as in the Changling queen?" She asked shocked.

 **Aura Spear** \- A pointed spear tip attack made of **Aura** energy, A basic attack and one of Joel's favorites, It can be infused with different elemental effects such as Fire and Water.

 **Aura** \- Also known as "the power of life", Few can use it's power and legends tell of a chosen hero, able to weild all Seven elements.. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Electricty, Light and Shadow who will bring peace to the world..

"Yeah, don't tell me you crossed paths with her too." I said, not believing my ears. "It's a bit of a story." She told me, a bit of a smile on her face. "Have you seen me? I got time. Besides, gives us time to catch up doesnt it?" I told her. She smiled. She wrote down a note on some parchment and then turned to one of her gaurds, a orange pegasus pony. "Flash, I need you to go get Shining Armor and then take this to Princess Celestia." She told him. Once he left, she then turned to me. "You've missed out on alot while you've been gone "Little brother"." She said, a smile on her face. She and I had always been close. She was the older sister I never had. "So spill, don't leave me hanging. What did I miss?" I asked, eager to know what happened while I was gone.

She told me of how my Aunt Luna was no longer Nightmare Moon but back to her good self and how Crysalis had tried to take over Equestria by maskerading as Cadence on her and Shining Armor's wedding day. That really ruffled my mane and feathers. "Why that ponified buzzard!" I growled loudly. Cadence was taken aback by my attitude. Ever since I learned what she did to my home and my parents, I despised her and her army. "Joel, calm down." Cadence said holding me back. After a few moments, I was able to regain my composure. I looked to Cadence. She wrapped a leg around me. "I'm so sorry.." I started, but she cut me off. "It's alright Joel, You've obviously had a long journey." She said simply. She must have seen how emotionly scarred I was as she dropped the subject. Before any of us could speak up, another voice I reconized, that of Shining Armor, my "Older Brother" was heard.

"Hey Joel!" He said glad to see me. "Hey Shining Armor." I said trying to smile. By this point I was getting tired. He came over and put his hoof in the air and I did the same. "Sky High," We said then clapped, we then put them low, "Valley Low," we chorased and clapped, We then met in the middle and clapped. "Let it flow!" We chorused. I then remembered about the letter Cadence sent to my mother. Knowing Cadence, she let my mother know I was here. I realized I needed someplace to stay and recover..

"Cadence, is there an inn nearby where I can stay until I get my strength back?" I asked. She shook her head. "Your not staying in an inn Joel. Your staying here at the castle." She told me. I was about to object when she cut me off. "And besides, your practicaly my brother, and no brother of mine is staying in an inn by himself when he's injured." She said ruffling my mane. "Okay, okay," I surrendered. "But just until I get my strength back. Besides, I have somepony I have to see as soon as I can.." I said looking out the window, clearing of "Her"..

 **Celestia** 's point of view

As I raised the sun to start the day in Equestria, I thought of my little stallion. My son Joel, who my gaurds had found in that basket on the castle steps that rainy night..

Flashback 18 years ago..

I sat on my throne wrapping up buisness for the day. One of the gaurds then rushed in, carrying a wicker basket.

"Your highness..look.." he said clearly stunned at what he found. He gave me the basket and inside was cerulean blue unicorn foal, clearly a few days old. covered in a dark blue blanket. He was peacefully asleep. I looked to the gaurd who brought him in. "Where did you find him?" I asked quietly. "On the castle steps your highness. What are we going to do with him?" he asked. I looked at the sleeping colt in front of me. I had always wanted a son of my own but I never met that special somepony. I also sensed a feeling that this foal was a colt of destiny.. My choice was clear..

"He shall stay here, as my son." I said proudly. The gaurds smiled and bowed to the new prince. My assistant Raven, turned to me. "May I ask the new prince's name your highness?" She asked. I gave a thought. There was a name I heard about that meant "Courage".. "Joel, His name shall be Joel."

End flashback..

 **Celestia** \- The princess of the sun and Joel's adoptive mother, she raises the sun at dawn while her younger sister **Luna** , Raises the moon at night. Kind and wise, She cares for all her subjects. She rules Equestria from Canterlot Castle.

 **Luna** \- The princess of the moon and stars, also formally Nightmare moon as well as Joel's Aunt, She does not know about her nephew yet. Like her sister, she is kind and caring but is still having trouble forgiving herself for what Nightmare moon did when others have. Perhaps she could use a "Miracle"...

I took my place on my throne and began going through my usual affairs for the day. As the afternoon came around, one of Cadence's gaurds, Flash Sentry came in carrying a scroll.

"Your highness, a urgent message from Princess Cadence." He said giving me the message. I undid the scroll and read it..

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Late last night, a loud crash awoke Shining Armor and I. When we investigated, Joel was unconcious and bruised. He has awoken and is doing well but currently has a broken wing and he said he was in a battle with Crysalis and does not have the strength to even fire an Aura Spear. He has not told us any more. Please know he is safe and sound here at the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor and I shall watch over him._

 _Yours truly_

 _Princess Cadence_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. My little stallion was alive. I needed to get to him and see him for myself. I went to see my sister and tell her of her nephew. She was quiet as I told her of how he was found and how I took him in as my own. I then told her of the letter I received. She smiled. "Well what are you doing here? Go." She told me.

I was glad she took it so well. With Luna taking over for me for a while, I headed off to the Crystal Empire, and to my son..

Joel's point of view

I watched from my rooms balcony as the sun rose that morning. I could not help but smile. 'Another beautiful sunrise.. Thank you mother...' I thought. It had been some time since I had been able to enjoy the sunrise. As the warmth of the sun's rays hit my face, I felt as if my mother herself was with me. I felt a tear come from my right eye.

"Are you sure you should be up already?" Cadence asked coming to my side. "I'll be fine "Cadie". If I stay down too long I'll lose my edge." I said smirking at her. I then gave a small frown. "Besides, It has been so long since I've truly enjoyed the sunrise." I added. I recalled that day those years ago..

Seventeen years ago

Joel's point of view

My mother got me out of bed that night and brought me to the tower. She looked down to me and smiled. "For Equestria another day begins, but for you my son..a year ends and a year begins.." She said. Using her magic, she then raised the sun and lowered the moon, ending the night and bringing forth the new day..

End Flashback

Joels point of view

"That was a day I will never forget." I told Cadence. She gave a small smile at me. Before she could speak, there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me your highness?" One of her unicorn gaurds asked. She looked back. "Yes?" She asked concered. "The ponies at the **Crystal Cave** found a strange gemstone." He said. This got my attention.

 **Crystal Cave** \- An Ancient cave lined with various gems and ores, supposedly there is a temple at the very bottom that houses incredable power that waits for the true hero..

"Were you able to bring it back?" Cadence asked. "Yes, your highness. We have it in the exibition room." He revealed. Cadence looked at me. "Joel, do you know what it might be?" She asked. She nodded to me. "Then show us this crystal." She said. The gaurd was obvoiusly not sure about me. "You may trust him. Joel here is a brother to me and I trust him with my life." Cadence assured. The gaurd nodded. "Very well. This way." He said.

Once we got there, The gaurd opened the double doors revealing a large room with pedestals taken up by various arifacts. In the middle of the room was the Crystal. It was rather large and shined in the colors of the rainbow as the light hit it. I gasped.

"By **Soliana**! That's **Aurianium**!" I said in disbelief.

 **Soliana** \- The goddess of Harmony and creator of the Elements of Harmony, very little is known about her..

 **Aurianium** \- A crystal made up of sacred energy, only a certian move can break it..

As I got closer to the crystal, my mark started to glow and a gentle female voice called out from it, I also felt my strength return. "Oh young prince.. Hero chosen by goddess.. the sacred strike.. passed to you.. The **Skyward Strike**.."

 **Skyward Strike** \- A wind like attack made of charged sacred energy, this move is charged and fired from the users horn. The longer it is charged, the further it will go and more damage it will do..

The crystal then shattered and the remaining shards were turned into energy which flew into my body. I could feel my wing heal and my power surge...


	3. Reunited with mom

Chapter Three

Reunited with Mom

Cadence's point of view

I heard tales of the Skyward Strike, but it seemed only legend. Now as the prince who I came to see as my little brother gathered a small amount of power in his horn, it began to glow a light blue. As he swung his head down, he released it letting out a vertical beam of blue light breaking the crystal. As the shards were absorbed into his body, I could see his wing glow and sense his power surge as if he "Leveled up".

Joel's point of view

I could feel the power return to my body. After my battle with Crysalis, my power had gone and my power **Level** was gone. But now my power had begun to return, even if some.

 **Level-** All ponies have a level. For Unicorn and Alicorns and those like Prince Joel, magic and aura requies a certain level. The maximum Level known is five.

 **Level Up-** The act of reaching the next level and gaining more powers.

That afternoon, Cadence took me out and showed me around the **Crystal Empire**. Everywhere we went, ponies smiled and bowed to Cadence. She would also smile back and time to time, have a small conversation with them. She reminded me of my mother in a way.

 **Crystal Empire-** An ancient city on the frozen edge of Equestria, It is known for its abundace in culture and is home to the crystal ponies and is led by Cadence and Shining Armor.

"This place is so beautiful." I said amazed. As beautiful as the Crystal Empire was though, I needed to get home. Back to my mother and back to her.. I then realized Cadence wouldnt keep my return quiet. Once we were at the spa, soaking in the crystal mud bath and no pony was around, I asked her, "Cadence, I know you. You told my mother I'm here didn't you?"

She smiled. "Of course. I would think you would want to see her again." I gave a small frown. Truth was I missed her greatly. But something was bothering me. Evidently Cadence noticed this. "What's wrong? You don't seem to happy to see your mother again." She said concerned. I sighed. "I can't explain it but I have a bad feeling of foreboding." I shook my head. "I don't know, maybe I'm just really homesick." I said sighing.

As we walked back to the castle, I noticed Cadence had a small grin on her face. "Alright, what's going on?" I asked. "You can't hide it from me Joel." She giggled. I felt my heart nearly stop.. "You have a special mare in your life." She whispered grinning. I blushed, looking away. "Your secret is safe with me, Joel." She assured. I looked back at her. "How did you know?" I asked, then I remembered.. "Of course.. Your the princess of love." I said,

We arrived back at the castle and I noticed a familar chariot. The pegasai gaurds smiled and bowed. I smiled, nodded and made my way in with Cadence to the doors to the throne room. Inside I heard Shining talking to my mother. My heart was racing.. Would my mother be angry with me for running off like I did.. Cadence smiled at me. "You go on ahead, I'll be right back." She said simply. Once she rounded the corner, I pushed open the doors, causing Shining Armor and my mother to turn and look at me. I walked slowly up to them and as I did so I noticed a smile on my mother's face as well as a tear in her right eye. All I could say was.. "Mom..I'm so sorry.." She procedded to embrace me in a gentle and motherly hug. "Don't be sweetheart." She whispered. "I should have told you about your adoption sooner. I hope you can forgive me." She said. I smiled and hugged her back. "Of course I forgive you mom." I told her smiling. Once she pulled away, she smiled. "Shining Armor tells me you have your cutie mark." She told me. I turned and let her see my mark. She gasped in shock, though I could have sworn I heard a bit of pride in it. "The sacred mark.. That's the mark of the goddess of Harmony, Soliana!" I chuckled, "Hey, It was a shocker for me too." I added. We then heard Cadence's chuckling. "Did you show her that new power of yours?" I turned to Cadence and saw her holding a pink alicorn baby with a pink, purple and light blue mane, smiling. "Aww, who's this cutie?" I asked. "Joel, this is **Flurry Heart** , our daughter." Cadence said proudly. "Hi Flurrry Heart, I'm your cousin Joel." I said cooing at her. Flurry Heart smiled, giggled and cooed making her more adorable.

 **Flurry Heart** \- Cadence and Shining Armor's infant daughter, she is an a Alicorn like her mother and the cutest thing.

"She looks so much like her mother, thank the goddess." I said teasing my "brother". Everypony but him chuckled even Flurry Heart. "It's good to see you still have your sense of humor." Shining said chuckling. My mother wrapped a wing around me. "I believe it is time for us to take our leave." She said, her smile never fading. Cadence came up and gave me a small hug. "You take care Joel, get plenty of rest." She told me. I nodded. "After what I've been through, I'm planning on it." I told her. Shining and I then bumped hooves. "She's right, We'll let Twili know your alright." He added. "Tell her and Spike I said Hi." I told him.

As I boarded the chariot, I noticed my mother sending off a letter. She smiled at me. "I think it's time you've met your Aunt Luna." She told me. We then headed off back to Canterlot Castle.. Back home..


	4. The Sun, The Moon, The Hero, The Knight

Chapter Four

The Sun, The Moon, The Hero, The Knight

Twilight's point of view

The girls, Spike and I were still cleaning up the mess the changlings had made after Chrysalis' latest stunt. I decided Starlight, my student, deserved to relax after the rescue she, Trixie, Discord and Thorax gave us. I admit was nervous about becoming a mentor to another like Celestia did me, but obviously I'm doing something right. I was broken out of my thoughts by Spike running up to me panting.

"Twi..light.." He panted giving me a scroll from Princess Celestia. The girls gathered around me and read it along with me.

 _My Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I have wonderful news to report to you. After three years, my son has finally returned. The other night, he mysteriously crashed in the Crystal Empire with a broken wing. Though by some strange power, his wing has been healed. Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were the ones who found him. I would like for you and your friends to come to Canterlot castle tonight to see him. I sense he would do well with a few more friends in his corner.._

 _Your Mentor,_

 _Princess Celestia_

 **Applejack** was the one to break the awkward silence. "Am ah' readin' this right? Princess Celestia has a son? How come we never heard of em?" She asked confused. They all looked at me.

"Twilight darling, did you know?" Rarity asked. I sighed.

"Yes. He left not too long before I met you girls." I told them. Leaving a note for **Starlight** , we headed to Canterlot Castle..

Joel's point of view

The ride home was a comfortable and slow one. A nice change to what I was used to now. As we landed at the gates, I noticed the gaurds refusing entrance to a familiar platium colored earth pony with a brown mane and tail.

"Is that..." I said to myself. My mother turned to me. "Swettheart, what is it." She asked concerned. I ignored her and went to the sorce of the commotion. "No way, **Silver**!" I asked shocked. He gasped. "Joel! Your alive!" He beamed.

 **Silver** \- A pony who weilds the Earth element and one of the " **Aura Knights** ", Silver aided Joel once and the two became fast friends. Though older, Silver looks up to Joel in certain ways.

 **Aura Knights-** A group of seven ponies who weild the seven elements, Their duty is to aid and protect the Chosen Hero as well as their lands royal family.

Princess Celestia's point of view

As I saw how these two got along, I was reminded of Twilights and Princess Cadence. They were so close they were like siblings.

"What are you doing here?!" Joel asked pleased to see Silver. "Looking for you. When you didn't return from Convexity, I thought you may have came out here in Equestria so here I am." Silver said.

I gave slight cough. "Joel, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" I asked, a pleased smile on my face. Before Joel could even talk, Silver bowed.

"Princess Celestia.. Please forgive my rudeness. I was just looking for my friend here.." He said sounding a little nervous.

Joel's point of view

I chuckled realizing I havent told him or the others yet. I went over to Silver and said grinning. "Silver, meet my Mom. Mom, this is Silver." I said chuckling. "Wait, she's your.." Silver asked dumbstruck. "Yeah.." I said blushing.

My mother led me to my room which was locked at all times and right across from hers. "Welcome home my son. Nopony other than the cleaning staff and myself have been in here. It's just how you left it." She said opening the door. "Oh, and Twilight will be stopping by later, but for now, why don't you wash up and come down to dinner. It's time you met your aunt Luna." She said smiling.

I took a hot shower to freshen myself up. Afterwards, I combed my mane to the side and as I looked out of my balcony door window, I noticed my mother and aunt had already lowered the sun and raised the moon. Taking a step out onto the balcony I took a breath as the wind blew softly against my face. I heard soft hoofsteps behind me.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown.." My mother said. I turned and I noticed she had a tear in her eye, as well as the blue alicorn next to her. She had cyan eyes, a sparking nightblue mane and a black breastplate with a pale creseant moon. While my mothers crown was gold, hers was black like the night.

"Sister, is this.." she asked my mother. My mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, Luna." My mother then turned to me. "Joel, this your aunt Luna." As I was about to speak, my aunt Luna wrapped me in a fierce hug, crushing me. She then spoke in the Royal Canterlot Voice, which I knew about but never heard.

"Oh most joyous of nights! Thy has a handsome nephew. Thy shall protect thee and spoil thee." She cried out joyously. I looked to my mother mouthing 'help'.

"Joel's happy to meet you too Luna, but any tighter your going to break my baby in half." My mother giggled. I blushed at her calling me her 'baby', but was relieved as my aunt let me go allowing me to breathe. She gave a deep blush. "Soory Tia, I got a little excited." she said bashfully.

I chuckled. "I'd say so, but I am happy to finally meet you at last Aunt Luna."

As we headed down to dinner, Silver had a grin on his face. "I take it your aunt likes her nephew." he teased. I chuckled and gave him a playful nudge. "Shut up, rock brain."

"Metamorphic, igneous or sedamentary?" He countered listing the types of rocks. I turned to my mother and aunt Luna who were chuckling.

"Don't encourage him." I sighed. On the way down to dinner, I was silently praying to Soliana.. 'Please your grace, make him stop.' What I did not know was who was coming with Twilight..


End file.
